1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to spinning top structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved spinning top game kit wherein the same utilizes opposed spinning tops to effect relative impact and scoring thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spinning top construction of various types have been utilized in the prior art to effect a gyroscopic type of rotation to a top structure. The instant invention sets forth an organization to define a game kit wherein a plurality of tops are utilized in conjunction relative to one another to effect selective impact between the tops to provide random scoring events between the tops due to impact. Prior art top structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,053 to Dawson, Jr. utilizing a spinning top with a cord structure of construction to effect a gyroscopic spin to the top.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,535,157 to Radovan sets forth a further example of a spinning top structure wherein the string portion remains tethered within the top construction to control traverse of the top about a support surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,142,299 to Begood sets forth a further example of a spinning top structure that maY rotate about either end.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,864 to Peterson sets forth a spinning top game organization wherein a field is provided with a top to maneuver within the field about various obstacles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,320 sets forth a spinning top and board structure wherein the board may be manipulated and folded to manipulate travel of the spinning top.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved spinning top game kit wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.